


Mini Me

by swtalmnd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Dogs, Gen, M/M, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A drawing of Bane as a rottweiler and Blake as a mini pin. Because reasons.(Cuteness reasons.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/gifts).




End file.
